Butch
Butch 'was a villager from Dogcraft. He originally was a Zombie Villager named Gus, though Stacy healed him and reverted him back into a villager. Butch is known for being a major antagonist in Dogcraft. In Dogcraft 'Zombie Villager Butch was originally found stalking Madeline by Basil´s Barkery as a Zombie Villager. Stacy temporarily nametagged him "Gus", to prevent him from despawning and lured him into the Puppy Playroom, where she kept him for the time being. Stacy healed Gus with a splash potion of weakness and a golden apple. When Stacy returned after waiting for the ingredients to kick in, she found not only Gus, with a new name of "Butch", but also the return of her old zombie horse, Asparagus. The Zombie Horse didn't want a second Gus, so he changed it to "Butch". 'Carrot Farming' As Stacy went down to the ground floor of her house to visit the Arf Gallery, she discovered Butch in her garden with barrels containing stacks of carrots. Eventually, Butch accumulated so many carrots that Stacy couldn't get out of her left door, so she had to confront him about it. When finally walking over to him to talk with him, he and his carrots were gone. She also found out the Dog Show would be in a bigger location. 'Butch and Polly's Pet Supply' After constructing most of Polly's Pet Supply, Stacy went to visit it only to find it being boarded up, and renamed "Butch and Polly's Pet Supply". Stacy was very confused, and cut down the plywood to get into the shop. She realized Butch had finished off the shop, and then noticed an item which she hadn't recognized. "Butch's Canned Dog Food". Stacy realized that Butch was using all the carrots as an ingredient in this, and thanked Butch for creating a way to feed the wolves without killing pigs. 'Secrets Revealed' Before Stacy left for her Christmas Cabin, she handed Sooezy to Butch. After returning home from the Christmas Cabin, Stacy notices that she is late for the Dog Show. Stacy sits down and begins to watch, but is instead greeted by Sooezy, whom Butch had been looking over. Sooezy was bloodied and injured and seemed like she was motioning Stacy to follow her. Stacy and Wink sneak away to follow Sooezy until she falls into a puddle and dies from her injuries, dropping Butch's Canned Carrots. Stacy thinks that Sooezy was trying to take her to the Pet Supply, so she and Wink go there. Stacy begins to investigate the shop until she stumbles into a trapdoor. Stacy leaves Wink to guard while she further investigates in case Butch comes back. Stacy Butch's butchery.png|'Stacy discovering Butch's Buchery' Screenshot 2015-12-27 at 8.23.09 PM.png|'Butch's To Do List' Stacy then discovers a storeroom. In the storeroom, Stacy discovered shelves and shelves full of canned carrots and found a cage with baby cows and his famed checklist . After reading the list, it was revealed that Butch was still loyal to the zombies, and Butch's Dog Food was in reality still meat, which was previously thought to be vegetarian. Butch's plan was to fatten up the winning dog from the show with the food, and feast on that dog. Stacy then discovered a room with various machinery slaughtering pigs. She later found a dispenser and clicked a button and received the canned carrots. Stacy realized that Sooezy's injuries were from Butch, and she then knew she had to backfire Butch's plan. Death After rescuing the baby pigs from Butch's lair, Stacy soon fainted and dreamed about a giant pig destroying the world. When she was awoken by Wink's wimpers, she realized she needed to kill Butch before Pigzilla would form. She approached him, and hit him once, allowing her wolves to do the rest. Trivia *Butch is the only character in Dogcraft to be officially renamed. *Butch is the first male villager to appear in Dogcraft, the second being Madeline's brother, Henri. *Butch is the first character in Dogcraft to be revealed as an antagonist. *Butch is known to be a sinister antagonist. *His secret was almost revealed at Thanksgiving, where Stacy told Butch to stop staring menacingly at Page. *Butch is the third antagonist along with Dog the Cat, Cruella, and Ninja. **However, Cruella De Vil was an antagonist from Bookcraft, and only appeared in the crossover episodes, and Dog was brainwashed. Category:Character Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Villagers Category:Dogcraft Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Stacy Haters Category:Zombie Category:Undead